Határozott Talán
by applepierush
Summary: "Will you marry me with an aromás szénring?"/AmerHun
1. 01, Vigasz

01., **Vigasz**

- Artie azt szokta mondani, hogy a dolgok okkal történnek.

Erzsébet nem érezte szükségesnek a válaszadást, csak csendben nézett maga elé.

- És hogy felesleges rajtuk keseregni.

Kicsit Amerika felé fordult.

- És hogy az élet, bármennyire is kegyetlen néhanapján, szép.

A szemei felcsillantak.

- És hogy a hamburger hízlal. De ebben nincs igaza.

Mindketten nevettek.

_Tényleg az. Szép._

* * *

**Ó, emberek. Jól visszafogtam magam, _da_? Mindegy, lesz ez ennél hosszabb is, asszem. :D De nálam nem lehet tudni.**

**Úgy éreztem, ebben még felesleges elmenni a szirupos happy endig, megelégedtem egy egyszerű friendshipes felállással is (nem sokáig, nem sokáig...). A hamburger meg csak kellett oda, na. :)**

**Fogalmam sincs, hogy csak AmerHun lészen é a további fejezetekben is, vagy akiért éppen a pici szívem megdobban... Annyi viszont tuti, hogy Bözsi nélkül egyet sem láttok publikálva. Mert ennek az oldalnak több Hángörire van szüksége! **

**Oké, inkább írom a következőt.**

**ГРУША!,**

_**applepierush**_


	2. 02, Csók

02., **Csók**

- Nézz csak rájuk, Roderich. Nézz csak rájuk; a szerelem tüze ég mindkettejük lelkében, ezt a vak is láthatja!

- Ezt csak a vak látja. - motyogta a férfi, előre félve a következményektől. Magyarország azonban nem is figyelt rá.

- Arthur és Lily... Ó, mily bolond voltam én, eddig fel sem figyelve a jelekre!

- Milyen jelek, Erzsébet...?

- Hát még most sem érted? - nézett összetört tekintettel a nő Ausztriára - Te eltévelyedett lélek...

- Mármint... - próbálta másfelé terelni a szót - Szerinted ezek ketten szerelmesek egymásba?

- Természetesen!

- És... mi van, ha tévedsz?

- Kizárt dolog! - fújtatott Erzsi - Én az ilyet mindig megérzem. - tette hozzá büszkén.

Roderich, most először, megengedett magának egy önelégült vigyort.

- Emlékszel múlt augusztusban, mikor össze akartad hozni Alfredet Nataliaval, mindenáron?

- I...gen. - mondta óvatosan Magyarország; arca enyhén, de azért észrevehetően vörös lett. - Mi van vele?

- Semmi... semmi. Csak azon az érdekes pózon gondolkodom, amiben aznap este találtalak titeket, végül.

- ... Gya... gyakoroltunk. - nyögte ki szerencsétlenül.

- Ó, valóban? Szájon át lélegeztetést? Milyen nemes. Bizonyos madárkák azt csicseregték, most is tart az elsősegélykurzus.

Azért azt a nézést sem tette zsebre, amit a sötétlilára vált Erzsitől kapott.

* * *

**Háhá, rohadék!Ausztria is kell az népnek! :D zavarban lévő!Erzsi pedig nélkülözhetetlen a túléléshez. :)**


	3. 03, Ostoba

**Igen, ez az én csütörtököm! :"D Az ötlet hirtelen jött, tetszett, tehát lekörmöltem. :D**

* * *

03.,** Ostoba**

Elsó óra: _**kémia**_

_"Will you marry me with an aromás szénring?" _- Alfred F. (Frenetikus) Jones~

Erzsébet nehezen állta meg a nevetést; arcán vigyorral fordult hátra a levél küldőjéhez, akinek hatszáz wattos mosolya egy atomerőművet is lazán elműködtetett volna több évig.

Angyali tekintetre váltva, Magyarország a tanárnő asztalára pöccintette a papírdarabkát, még mindig Amerikával szemezve.

Alfred pár tónussal fehérebb lett.

- Inkább "_Fajankó_" - nevetett a lány.

* * *

Második óra: i_**nformatika**_

_:"D Errzsiii... :"D_

Neked is szia, Alfred. Valami baj van?

_Á, dehogy. Lassan befűthetek ezzel a karórengeteggel kémiából... :')_

Legalább melegen tart.

_A szüleim sajna ritkán látják így a dolgot... Miért kellett ezt csinálni? T_T_

Frappánsan akartalak elutasítani. :)

_A hőst lehetetlenség elutasítani! :D_

Várj, nekem sikerülni fog. Három, kettő, egy. Viszlát, Alfred.

* * *

Harmadik óra: _**történelem**_

- Tanárnő! - Amerika majd' kiesett a padból jelentkezés közben.

_Ritka látvány_, gondolta vidáman Magyarország.

- Igen, Jones? - a nő kissé tartott a fiú megnyilvánulásaitól, mivel már kapott pár olyan kérdést,

(_"Ha leírom, milyen kabátban flangált Anglia az Úr ezerhétszázhetvenhatodik évében, február kilencedikén, kaphatok pluszpontot?"_

_"Jones, a középkori városoknak ez a tény nem oszt, nem szoroz."_)

amiknek kiheveréséhez hetekre volt szüksége.

- Ha újrarajzolhatnám a világtérképet, ugye a tanárnő szerint is jól mutatna Magyarország és Amerika egymás mellett?

- Jones.

- Igen? - hajolt előre türelmetlenül Alfred.

- Engem nem fizetnek meg ezért eléggé.

* * *

Negyedik óra: _**olasz**_

_"Te amo, te amo,te amoooo...~"_

"Szegény Veneziano sírva fakadna ennek láttán."

_"Perché?*"_

"Jézusom! Olasztudást észlelek."

_"Si,si."_

"Itt ésszel fél az ember."

_"Akkor, amore, te nagyon nyugodt lehetsz!"_

Alfred rájött, ceruzával a torkában viszonylag nehezen jön össze a lélegzés.

* * *

Ötödik óra: _**angol**_

- Present Perfect Past Simple Continuous Future Form.

- A kedvenc igeidőm! - nyerített Amerika, könnyes szemekkel.

Ketten összenéztek, és elnevették magukat.

Az osztályfőnök zavartan bámulta hol az egyiket, hol a másikat.

Talán Alfred és Erzsi mindvégig tudták.

* * *

Hatodik óra: _**biológia**_

- Legyen a mai téma a szaporodás! - imádkozott Amerika a terem előtt állva.

- Ja; úgy agyonváglak, kettéosztódsz. - kuncogott Magyarország.

A fiú megváltoztatta terveit.

- Maradjunk inkább az éti csigánál.

- Megegyeztünk. - szólt közbe a tanárnő, kezében a naplóval - Jones, akar beszélni róluk?

* * *

Hetedik óra: _**osztályfőnöki**_

- Hol a fenében van Jones és Héderváry?

- Ötletünk sincs. - az osztály mindentudóan somolygott. Tudták, most jobb az emeleti mosdót használni.

A lenti foglalt.

* * *

*Perché - Miért?


End file.
